TOW Emily Comes to New York
by JR and Babe Chandler
Summary: This Story takes place after the eposide "TOW the Yeti" this is what would have happened if emily had come to New York
1. The Oppisite TOW the Yeti

This is my 2nd fanfic for friends...I'm a huge ross and Rachel person and also a huge monica and chandler fan......anyways I was watching friends and it was the eposide..."The one with the Yeti" and I thought it would be a good idea to write an alternite ending to the eposide and the rest of the seasons....This is what would have happened if racheal had just walked away and ross hadn't said that actually rachel is here soooo please read and review and telll me when to continue....Thanks.....

Also I'm really sorry if thwe wirting not good or the characters aren't realistic

Chapter .1.

A/N..this story is written storywise I might end up changing tit to script but basically its in 3rd person point of view....

**Oh and it very important that ou know that racheal never told ross she still loved him **

(The phone rings.)

Monica: I'll get it. (On phone.) Hello. (Listens.) Hi Emily! (Listens.)

Yeah, uh you-you tracked him down. Hold on one second. (She

hands the phone to Ross.)

Ross: Hey! (Listens.) Yeah-yeah, we're just having dinner. (Listens.)

Uh, yeah, sure uh hold on. (To the gang.) She wants to say hi.

(To Emily) Hold on.

(Ross puts her on speakerphone.)

Phoebe: Hi Emily!

Chandler: Hi!

Emily: Hello everyone. So who am I saying hello too?

Joey: Well uh, I don't know about who's here, but I can tell you for

damn sure who's not here and that's Rachel!!

Emily: (laughs) Well, I should hope not. Ross knows better than that

by now.

(Rachel waves her hands in disgust and starts to head for her room.)

Ross: Yeah....i mean Yes. Yes I do....

( looks over at Rachel and mouthed sorry)

(Rachel gives him a cold stare and walks into her room)

Emily: Soo How is everyone.

All: good Very good

Emily: That's good..anyway I must be going I have to finish packing to catch my plane tomorrow!

Monica: Ohh your coming tomorrow, are you?

Emily: Yes I am...Well I'll see you all tomorrow...Bye...

All: Bye.

Emily" Ross take me off speaker phone.

Ross leavesand goes out onto the balcony to say goodbye to his wife

Just as he enters the the balcony Racheal comes out of her room with a bag

(A/N the script part of that I got off of so now i'll go back to story type writing)

"Rach, Where are you going" Monica asked her best friend.

"I'm going to visit someone"

"Some one being...who" monica asked questioning her best friend.

"Ok Fine." Racheal began," I'm just going to visit my dad before Emily comes."

"Why"

"Because." Rachel said to monica

" Because why?" Monica asked back.

"Because....It's bad enough I still love him and that he's married to Emily and all but I just...I just need some time to realize that I'm never gonna see Ross again." Rachel said as her eyes began to fill with tears.

"Ohhh Honey" monica said as she hugged her. Then the rest of the gang went over and also one by one ingulphed her in hugs.

"Well I'll be back tomorrow."

All of them start to talk at once...

"Bye Rach"

"See ya tomorrow"

"Love Ya"

"Call me when you get there"

"Ok." Rachel began "Luv you all and tell Ross." Rachel said through sobs.

"Tell Ross what honey" Monica Began.

"Good bye forever" Rachel said and quickly walked out the open door and closed it behind her...

"


	2. Thinking and Fighting

Hey Guys

Not much to say but ummmm I'm going away soon so if I don't finish soon then the next chapter will take a long time to upload. So ok I'm not sure how long this ones going to be.

Luvs ya guys.....Read and Review......XoXo

oh and this chapter may have a little Ross bashing...Now I love Ross but when watched these episodes I hated him..so...that's all

Chapter .2.

"Tell Ross what honey" Monica Began.

"Good bye forever" Rachel said and quickly walked out the open door and closed it behind her.

Outside Monica and Rachel's apartment.

Rachel's POV

As soon as I got out of the apartment I collapsed against the door. What is my problem I said to myself do I have a thing for unavailable men. I mean first their was Ross and Julie. And now Ross and Emily. DO I have a problem finding available men or can I just not stop loving Ross. I mean I broke it off because he cheated on me with Chloe but the guys said he was really drunk. If I would have just been able to forgive him. And now I'm gonna be the next Kip. No matter what everyone says I know I am I mean not only do I have to never see Ross again I'll never be able to be with the gang again. And then when Ross and Emily have kids. Oh God...Their gonna have kids so. I broke out crying really loudly now.

And Monica's gonna always want to baby-sit them and I'll never be able to see them or I'll never be aloud in my apartment when their there. And I'll never be able to see Ben again. I now we were never that close but he is such a cutie and I love him.

Oh god. I said to myself as I got up and walked away from apartment 20 and hailed a cab. Looking up at the balcony and seeing Ross on the phone with her mad me ever sadder. As I hoped into the cab I realized my life would never be the same again.

(I realize she was rambling but just remember she's confused and said and is really upset so theirs all sorts of stuff going through her head.)

Inside the apartment

3rd Person POV

"I can't believe this is gonna be the last time their ever gonna be together." Monica said through small tears.

"I know." Chandler said as he engulphed Monica in a hug and the remainder of them walked back over to the sitting area.

"You know it won't be." Pheobe said.

"What." The gang said together.

"Their Lobsters."

"Pheobe drop that ok. Ross promised Emily he would never talk to her again. And knowing Ross he does not want another destroyed marriage. We just have to except it." Joey said

"We'll see." Pheobe said.

Just then Ross came in off the balcony.

"Where's Rach?"

"She Went to stay at hers dad's house for a while."

"Really." Ross said, "This was supposed to be the last night we were suppose to be together as a group and she ups and leaves."

"What." Monica said furious know with her brother. "The reason this is our last night as a group is because of you and Emily."

"Well what do u expect me to do. Tell Emily that we should get a divorce."

"Yes" The whole gang yelled at him.

"Well I'm not going to do that I love Emily and we are going to make this marriage work."

"Fine" Monica yelled.

"Fine" Ross Replied back, "I'm outta her I gotta get up early tomorrow to pick up Emily."

"Fine" Monica said as she got up and walked her brother to the door. When the y got there she opened up the door and when he was out in the hallway she looked at him coldly and said,

"Oh and Rachel left you a message."

"Really."

"Yeah."

"Well what was it "

"Good-bye Forever." As she slammed the door in his face.


End file.
